Web 2.0 describes changing trends in the use of World Wide Web technology. For example, Web 2.0 aims to enhance creativity, secure information sharing, collaboration and functionality of the World Wide Web. As such, Web 2.0 concepts have led to the development of web-based communities including social networking sites, video sharing sites, wikis, blogs, etc.
The extra functionality provided by Web 2.0 depends on the ability of users to work with the data stored on servers. This can come about through forms in an HTML page, through a scripting-language. The Web 2.0 also permits syndication of site content, which involves standardized protocols that permit end-users to make use of a site's data in another context. Protocols that permit syndication include Extensible Markup Language (XML) based formats such as, for example, RSS (Really Simple Syndication), Resource Description Framework (RDF) and Atom. The XML is a general-purpose specification for creating custom markup languages. The primary purpose of XML is to help information systems share structured data, particularly via the World Wide Web and Web 2.0 applications. By adding semantic constraints, application languages can be implemented in XML, e.g., XHTML amongst thousands of others.
The Web 2.0 supports many types of web services A web service is a software system designed to support interoperable machine-to-machine interaction over a network. The web service definition encompasses many different systems, but in common usage the term refers to clients and servers that communicate over the HTTP protocol used on the World Wide Web. One such service uses XML messages that follow the SOAP standard.
Currently, tools can export data from one application to another application which may be helpful for exporting content to Web 2.0 applications. For example, tools are known to extract HTML content stored in relational databases to Web 2.0 applications. However, these tools lack an intuitive way to map specialized content stored in rich text fields like file attachment metadata, collapsible sections, tabbed tables and hotspot/links used by, for example, Lotus® Domino® program. (Lotus Domino are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States and throughout the world.) Lotus Domino program is a server product that provides enterprise-grade e-mail, collaboration capabilities, and custom application platform. Lotus Domino program can be used as an application server for Lotus Notes® (Lotus Notes is a registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation) applications and/or as a web server.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.